Don't Blink
by mortal-impala-tardis
Summary: Based on a Tumblr Gifset! Sherlock and John go searching for a body in the forest, and they run into a slight problem. But good thing the Doctor shows! One-shot!


**A/N: Saw a post on Tumblr, and I fucking lost it, so I **_**had**_** to write a fic on this… hope you enjoy!**

**Oneshot, just fyi…**

Chapter One: The Angels

* * *

John groaned as he followed Sherlock, tripping over fallen branches and rolling his eyes at the damn leaves and wet ground soaking his boots. He gripped onto the flashlight in his hands as he continued to follow.

Sherlock had been following a string of murders, than they had overheard a rumor of one of the bodies being in the forest, and being Sherlock Holmes, he followed the rumor to the forest in the middle of the night after rainfall. He said it would be best because the rain freshens the air so nobody could call dogs to follow their scent if they were to find a body, and of course the darkness to hide them in the shadows.

"Sherlock, this is pointless, let's just turn back." John complained, running into a spider web and he furiously waved at the air madly and spit the nasty web from his lips. "Sherlock!"

"No John, it's here. It _has_ to be here." the taller man said. John wondered how he kept up that arrogance.

Sherlock suddenly stopped, causing John to run into him since he was distracted with the mess of a spider web. John because to mumble exploits. "Damnit Sherlock, what _are you doing_!?"

Then he heard it.

The wheezing sound, a moaning crank of mechanical parts. Everyone knew that sound, it was known across the world.

The TARDIS.

John and Sherlock pointed their flashlights towards the sound, and in the distance the blue telephone box materialized. The Doctor stumbled out, spinning around, his hair flopping around and his bowtie crooked to the side.

"The Doctor, what is he doing here?" John asked, looking up at Sherlock. He realized that the Time Lord wasn't spinning in circles because he was disoriented…

"John, look. Don't blink!" Sherlock grabbed the older man's coat by the collar, and he too, began to spin in circles, John's flashlight created the trees to cast eerie shadows. "Sherlock…what the _hell_ are you doing!?" John shouted.

"Sherlock, John, is that you?" The Doctor called from a distance. Sherlock let out a shaky breath. "Doctor, do you have a plan?"

_Plan for what?_ John questioned, still pointing his flashlight. He blinked a few times, thinking he was dreaming. He could have sworn he just saw something move. _Must have been an animal._

"Working on it!" The Doctor called back. "I'm coming to you! Just remember, don't blink!"

Sherlock stopped dead once more, he was completely frozen. John raised an eyebrow, and looked over his shoulder to see what the detective was doing. His flashlight was pointed to a stone, an angel.

"Sherlock, what is that?" John asked.

Sherlock swallowed harshly. "John, point your flashlight at the statue. And..._Do. Not. Blink._" John shrugged, pointing the flashlight at the statue. Sherlock spun around, his back right against John's.

_I can't stare at this forever._ John thought. He blinked, then jumped. The statue moved from a crying angel to near right in front of him. He shrieked a little, and Sherlock spun him around once more coming face to face with the angel.

"Doctor! Hurry! We don't have time!" Sherlock called. He could hear The Doctor's footsteps coming closer. "I'm coming! Just stay put!"

Sherlock groaned angrily. "We can't." he said silently, almost to himself. John noticed other statues coming closer. "We can't." Sherlock repeated. He grabbed the medical doctor's hand and then pulled him along. They both broke into a run while spinning around.

Now John noticed, these were the Weeping Angels the Time Lord spoke of so often. And he noticed, there wasn't just one or two, there were at least ten. Sherlock and John continued to run.

"John, don't blink! Just keep running and don't blink!" Sherlock told him. John nodded, he didn't dare to blink.

Eventually, they ran into The Doctor, who looked just as frantic as they did. They all instantly went back to back to each other, pointing flashlights now at the seventeen angels surrounding them.

"Alright. Next step, to the TARDIS." The Doctor said.

"And how do we do that, exactly?" Sherlock scoffed.

"An opening, right in front of me. If we all point our flashlights there at the same exact time and run, we can make it."

John was shaking. "I'm down with that." he said almost in a whisper. Sherlock nodded.

"Alright…" they all prepared to spin around and run. As fast as they possibly could. "…NOW!"

The three men pointed their lights at the opening The Doctor told them, and sure enough, the TARDIS was straight ahead. "Run, run, RUN!" the alien called.

The Doctor slammed against the door and shoved it open, followed by Sherlock. John was right after, but before he could step inside, a cold stone hand caught his jacket collar. Sherlock and The Doctor pointed their lights towards the door, right at the angel who looked satisfied with it's catch.

"You point, I move the jacket?" Sherlock asked. The Doctor nodded. The black haired genius walked forward, and cautiously moved his hands to pull John's coat so he could slip out of it. He managed to, and the three of two of them stumbled further into the TARDIS as the doors closed behind them.

Sherlock nodded, and John was gasping for breath. The Doctor smiled, straightening his bowtie.

"Well that was fun."

* * *

**A/N: Gotta love Wholock, amirite?**

**Ehehehe…**


End file.
